medievaluniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Styracosaurus Rider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medieval Universes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lunos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lunos (Talk) 01:44, November 23, 2011 Hi Styro! You can certainly make some medieval creatures, but be aware they probably won't belong to just you. For instance, a dragon page would be freely edited by all. But if it's something original that only you have thought of then they can belong to you. I don't have an infobox for creatures yet so you can either go without one or create one. They are hard to read but I'm going to fix that soon. Basic Rules and Emiria are good places to start if you need background information, other than that feel free to ask me anything! [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 01:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Schemes I sincerely hope you have no great schemes of master plans here :) HolbenilordTalk 12:32, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I like the absence of plans. HolbenilordTalk 14:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Will you not be nice to me then? :P HolbenilordTalk 14:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't it be better if it was not planned? HolbenilordTalk 14:49, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Why not surprise yourself and improvise instead? Try something new today! HolbenilordTalk 14:51, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It's the knowing the end that's the problem HolbenilordTalk 14:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I make stories with mythological elements all the time, none permeate through. It'd be unfair to set ravening gods loose on the land HolbenilordTalk 14:56, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It's something mean that controls dragons and gets worshipped, as well as making darkness. I think this is no bandit we're dealing with. HolbenilordTalk 15:00, November 29, 2011 (UTC) If you're bored, write some of Wanderers! :P ''Pinguinus impennis 18:29, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity I'm back now if you're still alive. [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 21:15, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ? HolbenilordTalk 21:58, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Come Back Please We're trying to get this wiki back on it's feet. In addition to attracting new users via spotlight and Wikia Promote, we're trying to bring the original editors back too. Hope we'll see you soon! [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os'']] Unfortunately mibbs is impossible at this time, but I can do wikia chat here HolbenilordTalk 17:33, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi; are you online? HolbenilordTalk 19:54, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Wham HolbenilordTalk 19:27, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmmm HolbenilordTalk 19:58, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I was out watching The Hobbit HolbenilordTalk 17:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Present? HolbenilordTalk 16:27, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Morrymos I am HolbenilordTalk 19:06, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Just got back HolbenilordTalk 19:36, January 5, 2013 (UTC) *************************************************************************************** Hello there Styra. I was wondering if you would be interested in something very similar to Medieval Universes Wiki...? We're over 60 pages and we have a total of two members so if you'd ever want to chat or something just hit my talk page. If you have any time just pop by here... please http://risingdawn.wikia.com/wiki/Rising_Dawn_Wiki -Zeokx- (talk) 04:10, January 17, 2014 (UTC)